The Drug in Me is You
by Andi-iRock
Summary: Merle is not the only addict the group has to worry about. Now that Ricks sister Jenna has shown up, shes brought a lot of her baggage, and drugs with her. Latching onto one another for their drug use, can anything good come out of Merle and Jennas new relationship? Or will it only blow up in their faces? AU Merle never left on the roof. Merle/OC and group drama!
1. Planning Revenge

**AUTHORS NOTE! So I made this story all on my own, yup, no help from anybody!...Fine, story idea credit is going to melkS. Thanks for putting up with random questions, and letting me keeping pushing back the day that I finally finish chapter 1! Just know peoples, that we don't condone the use of drugs in anyway other than medicinal, don't be like Merle! And without further letters from me, I give you: THE DRUG IN ME IS YOU!**

* * *

The whole drive back from Atlanta was a tense one for the group, one lone man sitting in the back corner of the truck seething and shooting murderous daggers at the driver who, for the most part, was doing his best to ignore the glares that he could see through the rearview mirror.

" 'ey there sugar tits. Why don' you come keep ol' Merle company back 'ere?" The short haired man with a thick southern drawl threw the blonde haired woman a wicked smile, throwing his head back to rest against the cool metal of the truck, letting a small giggle escape his mouth when he saw her immediate disgust.

"Merle, I would rather handcuff myself to that rooftop back there and take my chances with those walkers." Andrea was already being pushed to her breaking point with the eldest Dixon brother. From the moment the redneck brothers walked into camp, Andrea could already see there were big differences between the two. While the burly elder was sitting before her spitting racial slurs at T-Dog for dropping key, and sexist remarks to her, she could picture how the younger brother would have just sat there, eyes downcast, maybe not agreeing with his brother but definitely not making a move to stand up to him either, it was clear this man didn't stand for back talk.

"Aw c'mon now. Ain't no reason for ya ta be all hoity toity! I mean, when it comes d'wn to it, you really g'na shack up with black beauty 'ere o'er white meat?" Again, Merle laughed to himself at the thought that Andrea would rather be with T-Dog than himself. "Or maybe ya prefer yella bellies!" This elicited a loud barking laughter, making everyone cringe with disgust.

"I'd prefer 'shacking up' with a walker than to even consider the 'white meat'!" She made air quotes around his own words, smiling internally when she saw the firm scowl settle over his face, at just her use of the phrase 'shacking up', but letting out a chorus of cheers when he looked downright murderous when she practically sneered 'white meat'. Slumping back in his seat, all Merle could do was glare at the floor.

* * *

The rest of the drive back was spent in silence; Andrea reveling in her small victory, and Merle was left grumbling from his corner, still glaring at the floor, but he would occasionally lift his gaze to scowl at everyone. Though he glared at T-Dog from time to time, he was silently grateful the black man had turned around at the last second and tossed him the key, and though no one stuck around to see if he was able to get free or not, he was smart enough to keep his comments to himself as he jumped in the back of the truck, just as they were about to close the door, with walkers hot on his heels.

"That's our camp up over there." A Hispanic looking man named Morales said, pointing to where Glenns' red car could be seen, and heard.

Merle looked up from where he had dropped his head to rest his chin on his chest, having given up glaring for the time being, and looked at "officer friendly". Now that he was sobering up, Merle was sizing the man up; he didn't even come close to comparing to Merles' size if it came down to an actual hand to hand fight. It was clear this man liked the element of surprise, which he no longer had now, and Merle was sure to be keeping at least one eye on him. While he may have been silent to this Rick guy now, that didn't mean he was about to forgive and forget, and if Rick didn't watch his back, he could at least bet that Merle was gonna do it for him.

With the truck coming to a halt, and everyone starting to pile out, Merle could hear sounds of relief as various loved ones welcomed them back home safely, but all was thrown into silence when a small cry was heard across the camp.

"Dad!"

* * *

Merle looked at the group from his own camp site, huffing in pure annoyance. To say he was surprised that Rick and had found his family here of all places was an understatement, but what made him down right seethe was when he saw that he also knew that other shit-for-brains cop.

Looking at them from over his own dim camp fire, he saw them all smiling, occasionally laughing; Rick holding his son in his lap, while that walking stick who called herself his wife leaned on his shoulder, beaming like she had just won the lottery.

Merle threw his bowl down, done picking at whatever measly meal they had managed to whip up, and call dinner. At least Daryl would be back tomorrow, hopefully with fresh meat. Maybe it was time they started using the meat as a way of getting what they wanted around the camp. Merle and Daryl were after all the only ones that knew the woods like the back of the hands, and knew how to track certain big game.

Walking into his tent, Merle flopped himself down on the sleeping bag closest to the back "wall", there was a chance that it was Daryl's' but at the moment it didn't matter. Sitting back up, he pulled a black backpack over in front of him and fumbled through zippers, finally smiling as he pulled out a small bottle filled about half way with what looked like flour. He didn't feel a need to keep his drug use a secret from anybody, even before the world went to shit it was no secret, only difference now was that he justified it as "letting loose from all the stress", but he never tried to really convince people of that, as he was never really stressed about anything. He tipped the bottle slightly, letting a small pile of white powder fall on his hand, just above his thumb, before quickly snorting it.

Lying back down on the sleeping bag, Merle let his eyes shut, thinking of what they could get out of withholding the meat his baby brother was due to bring back sometime tomorrow. From there his thoughts wandered to getting revenge on "officer friendly". He was certainly going to keep his eyes open for any opportunities he saw. Eyes growing heavy, Merle gave in, letting the thoughts of revenge lull him to, what Merle considered, a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Ok guys, I know its short, but what do yall think so far? Should I be like Merle and hold the story hostage for reviews? lol Noooo, Im not that mean and I think melkS would kill me...a little lol. But reviews would be great! Til next time...SHOOT EM IN THE HEAD!**


	2. Officer Friendly has a sister

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so here is the long awaited, ch. 2! ive been sick, so it literally took me this long to write it, but ive already started the next chapter, so hopefully you wont have to wait nearly as long. If youre interested, checkout my other stories that Im writing! Love ya guys, and your reviews, keep them coming!**

* * *

"Merle!" Merle was suddenly jerked out of his slumber by a voice that sounded like his brother yelling something about cooking squirrels. Light flooded through the tent bringing him further into the waking world, much to his dismay. Rolling over on top of something the poked into his stomach, Merle looked down at the bottle that held the last of his cocaine, he quickly did a small snort of the stuff and put it away deciding he would save the rest of it as he didn't know how long it would be before he could get his hands on more.

The thought of using the meat to get himself more drugs wormed its way into his mind, and made him smile something sadistic. If anything, they could make that fidgety little chink go on a scavenger hunt back in the city to see what he could find. The thought of this made the smile on Merles face grow even more, and gave him all the motivation he needed to get up and face the rest of the group.

Merle stepped out of the tent into the harsh sunlight and saw his baby brother stalking over to him with about a dozen squirrels hanging off a rope thrown over his back.

"'ey there baby bro, thought you was g'na bring us back a deer." Merle caught the hard look his brother shot him, along with the squirrels that were meant to hit his head. "Damn boy! You throw like them girls tha' played sof'ball back 'n our school days!" Merle barked off laughing, grinning like the Cheshire cat when he saw Daryl's jaw clench in frustration.

"Geek got it." Was the only response Merle got as Daryl stalked past him, and into the tent, only to reemerge with another set of clothes. Grabbing his crossbow, he took off towards the lake, Merle howling with laughter right behind him.

"Aw c'mon now! You gave it the ol' Dixon try!" Merle laughed again, before deciding that he too needed a bath, and holding this above his brother heads would provide some much needed entertainment if he wasn't going to be able to trade deer meat for something useful. Dropping the squirrels next to the fire pit where he figured they wouldn't scurry off, Merle grabbed a cleaner pair of his clothes and hurried to catch up to his brother.

* * *

"Daryl!" Merle sang as he let himself fall backwards into the water to float a little. A few feet away, Daryl had his back to him, scrubbing his skin irritably, and making no move to acknowledge his older brothers presence. "Oh Darlyyyyynaaaaa!" Silence, but Merle could see Daryl jaw tighten from where he was still floating. "Fine, let that crocodile bite your ass off, see if I care!" Yes, it was childish, but so was Daryl's behavior, and it was putting Merle in a foul mood now. Looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Daryl continued to keep his mouth firmly shut. Huffing in annoyance, Merle tuned his back deciding to start washing up also. "Fine, you us'ally talk too much anyways." If there was one this in the this world Merle didn't like, it was silence, and Daryl was the only one who knew that better than anyone else, Merle knew he was going to milk it for everything he could. "Look 'ere you little sh-!" Whirling around and jabbing a finger in his brother direction, Merles tirade was cut short by a sudden noise from the woods.

_**SNAP**_

Instantly Merle and Daryl went rigid and quiet in the water, eyes fixed on the tree line, and ears trained to any unusual noises. Slowly. With eyes never leaving the scenery in front of them, Merle and Daryl started out of the lake to where they had laid their weapons by a small bolder; Daryl's crossbow propped up on the side, and Merles rifle laying on top.

Daryl, always being the modest one, immediately went to put his clothes on, but the only time Merle ever felt truly naked, was when he didn't have a sufficient weapon on him, especially in wake of immediate danger.

_**SNAP**_

Aiming his gun at the trees, Merle looked through his scope, scanning the forest for the source of their noise. Merle looked to the side when Daryl came into his peripheral vision, bow raised and eyes scanning anything out of the ordinary.

All at once there was a flurry of motion in the trees, nothing Merle could make out, but he could at least tell it was coming straight towards them, much too fast to be any walkers. Merle lowered his rifle, looking to where he had last seen the figure, putting his hand out to stop Daryl from firing at the unknown figure.

Suddenly, a girl came crashing out of the tree line just where Merle had last seen her, and expected her to emerge. She was a good head shorter than him, covered in muck and grime. He could see her hair was a dark brown color, pulled back in a high ponytail. She was lean, but muscular from what he could tell in her tank top and cut off daisy duke shorts, a pair of black converse looking just about ready to fall apart on her covered feet.

Spotting the two men with weapons raised haphazardly on her, the young girl stopped dead in her tracks, and let her back pack fall from her back with a thud noise. A look of relief crossed her face as she eyed the two men.

"What your name there girly?" Merle called to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on one leg defiantly.

"I don't think I should tell that to a man buck naked with a gun pointed at me." Her response was cool and calm, and it was only then that Merle remembered he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing in front of this woman.

"Oh I git it. We roll 'round first, then exchange pleasantries." Merle walked over to where he had thrown his clothes in a pile before going into the lake.

"Damn, you found how I like it already, well lets go then big boy!" The response was so fast, without even missing a beat, that Merle stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly towards the young girl, who was standing tall, grin forming when she saw his bewildered expression and a blush creep into his face. Merle looked to Daryl who, for the most part, looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was currently standing with his brother and this new sassy chick. "Names Jenna, Jenna Grimes." Crouching down, Jenna began rifling through her backpack, removing various small items, before she produced a canteen, and stood up. She raised it to her lips, eyes still trained on both men, and their still trained on her.

"Grimes? Ain' that that sheriff back in camp? Officer Friendly?" Merle sneered to his brother for confirmation, forgetting that Daryl hadn't even spoken two words to the newest apocalypse survival resident in camp. At the mention of a cop, Jenna instantly perked up, and she hurried over to stand in front of a now half-dressed Merle.

"Rick? You know where Rick is?" Her eyes, which Merle could now see were an intense clear blue, much like his baby brothers, held hope, but also fear of what might be Merle could tell.

"Maybe, what's it to ya? He your sweetheart or somethin'? Well I hate ta break it to ya, but he's already got 'nother woman an' brat." Suddenly Jenna's eyes were fierce and Merle grew confused over what could have set her off, but before he could make another comment, the young girl was in his face, a finger jabbing into his shoulder in what he could only assume was supposed to be a threatening manner.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother and his family like that you belligerent, redneck, son of a-!"

"ENOUGH! Christ if ya try an' mention everythin' he is, we'll be here til we all turn into walkers!" Daryl threw his crossbow over his shoulder and came to stand next to the pair. Merle had enough sense not to say anything, but he did throw a withering look to his brother, but it went unnoticed.

"Will you take me to him? My brother?" Jenna's eyes were filled with hope again, and not wanting to be in this situation anymore, Daryl just cocked his head to the side, signaling for her to follow. Merle was about to protest, Jenna running over to where her backpack had lay forgotten on the ground, but Daryl was stopping him immediately, a look of defeat on his face.

"We can't jus' leave her out here on her own. Sides, shed prolly just follow us anyway." That was all Daryl said, walking around Merle to wait for them by the trail that would lead them up and back to the camp. Jenna caught up soon after repacking everything in her pack, leaving Merle to mutter under his breath as he retrieved his shirt and rifle from the ground he had left them on. He walked over to the pair, and they began their trek up the trail, unsure of how the other would take to their new arrival, or if she would even be welcome. Merle looked at the girl; there was something about her, the way she looked that he couldn't quite place. He figured if it all went south for her, he could stick up for her and she could "owe him one". This thought brought a small smile to his features, as he trailed behind the two in front of him, he wouldn't mind going out on a limb for her.

**Sooooo...what did yall think?! Come on, dont hold back, let me know! Do we like this sneaky Merle, cause I kinda do lol Leave me a comment on if theres a certain thing you want me to write about! Love yall!**


	3. Stripper fight & reunited!

**Im so sorry its taken me forever to update! Ive been busy, and then I lost this chapter so I had to completely rewrite it! Let me know what yall think of this, then ending felt slightly rushed to me, but I could be wrong. Aaaaaaand, I also couldnt stop laughing about stripper college, little things amuse me haha So without further letters that are not in story form, I give you,...Chapter 3!**

The walk back to camp proved to be uneventful between the three; the Dixon's not being ones for small talk and Jenna lost in her own world of finally being reunited with the brother she had been looking for since the world decided to go to shit. Daryl led the group, Jenna trailing just a bit behind and Merle bringing up the rear while he checked out Jenna's from behind, grinning to himself.

"So how come Officer Friendly ain' mentioned a baby sister before?" Merle asked aloud when they were just reaching the outskirts of the camp.

"Well not that its anybodies business really, but just before I left for Florida a few years ago we had a fight, and we hadn't gotten around to working things out, so things between us are strained at best." Jenna stated matter of factly, looking at the ground in what Merle could only assume was a guilty fashion.

"Ooooh, he don' like that ya ran 'way ta be a stripper?" The question was blunt and rude, and an all around Merle kind of thing to ask, and it immediately stopped Jenna in her tracks. Eyes blazing a fierce look that made even Merle hesitate if even for just a nano second. In an instant, Jenna was right in Merles personal space, no caring that he was a good head taller than her.

"Excuse me?!" She demanded, never once losing the lethal look in her eyes.

"Whoa there girly pants." Merle threw his hand up in a non-threatening manner, cheshire cat grin firmly in place. "Just tyin' ta make polite conversation." He feigned innocence, but Jenna could already tell by now that he clearly didn't even know the definition of innocent.

"Look here you sexist piece of trash," Jenna jabbed her finger into his chest with as much force as she could muster behind it, not knowing if it was doing its intended job of at least slightly hurting. "I was going to college, which is something you've probably never even heard of!" Huffing in annoyance, she turned away from Merle to see Daryl practically glaring daggers at her. Rolling her eyes, she pushed past the youngest Dixon to go cross her arms near a tree, her anger still at full force within her.

"Didn' know strippers had colleges. Did ya?" Merle barked off a laugh, and pushed his brother forward when he saw him let out a sigh that meant his patience was being stretched very thin between the two. From where Jenna was standing the boys heard her let out a low growl which only caused Merle to laugh again.

"Can we please jus' get back ta camp?" Daryl said, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, and not wanting to be around either of the people who caused said headache. Daryl started walking away again, not leaving room for the others to argue. Merle walked over to where Jenna was still standing with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face, and being the gentleman that he was, as soon as she looked his way, he made a motion, and smiled coyly at her, "Ladies first."

Pushing away from the tree roughly, Jenna made another face at Merle before following after Daryl without caring to glance back and see if Merle was following them or not. They walked in a tense silence for a few what felt like ages to Jenna before she saw a break in the woods, and she could make out the sound of other peoples voices.

Daryl was the first to break through the clearing, eyes downcast so he wouldn't have to see anyone who was paying attention to him for storming through so suddenly. All eyes immediately left him though when the saw a girl emerge right behind them.

"Now, tell me if Im wrong, but when Merle left, he was a boy right?" T-Dog whispered to Amy who almost spit out her water, and couldn't contain her laughter at the thought of Merle turning into a girl.

Jenna stood there awkwardly, having been abandoned by Daryl, and not wanting to speak to Merle who had yet to break through the clearing yet. She looked around at the small camp, and noticed she was the object of everyones attention, but she stayed rooted to the spot.

When Lori rounded the corner from picking mushrooms, she immediately noticed that everyones gaze seemed to be drawn to something in the center of camp. No one seemed to be moving, which would be a completely different story if it were a walker she told herself. Walking past her tent, she could now see that it was a girl who was standing there looking lost, but like she was looking for someone as well. No one moved to approach the girl, so Lori decided she would be the one to welcome the girl to the group. It wasn't until Lori was almost face to face with the girl that she stopped dead in her tracks, immediately recognizing who this girl was.

"Jenna?"

Jenna's head snapped up, not realizing she had been looking at the ground instead of meeting everyones gaze. She almost let out a sob she didn't know had been building up, when she came face to face with her sister-in-law.

"Lori!" Jenna launched herself forward onto the woman, relief flooding through her entire body at finally seeing somebody she knew. "Carl?...Rick?" Jenna looked around the camp but couldn't see her brother or nephew, nor any sign that they had been there.

"They're fine, both in the tent." Loris smile gave Jenna hope. She could feel the tears on her cheeks now, but she didn't dare let go of Lori to wipe them away, fearing that she was dreaming and this would all be taken away from her in an instant.

"Come on." Lori pulled her closer to her, and started leading her towards a tent. Jenna scanned the camp again real quick and noticed Merle and Daryl at another tent that was set further back, and away from the others. Daryl was sat on a log, and sticking his knife into something Jenna couldn't see. Merle was sitting to his right, eyes locking with hers, and holding her gaze, until she had to break it to duck into the tent. Jenna didn't have time to analyze the look he was giving her, there to her left, facing the tent wall, was her big brother, her safe haven.

"Rick!" Jenna couldn't stop herself from crying.


	4. Keep your nose clean

**Im on fire! This chapter is relatively uneventful, but introduces a problem muwahahaha! Please enjoy!**

"_Rick!" Jenna couldn't stop herself from crying._

Startled out of his morning stupor, Rick spun quickly to be face to face with the little sister he hadn't seen in almost 4 years, the little sister he had come to terms with might be dead.

"Jen." Rick croaked out, suddenly finding it very hard to speak. "You're-How did you-?"Nothing he said seemed to be the right thing. There she stood, the very sister that he thought he would see as once of these monsters one day.

"Aunt Jenna?" Carl asked from the other side of the tent, causing Jenna to let out another sob, and drop to her knees to wrap her arms around the small boy. From where she knelt, she looked up again to see Rick completely at a loss for words.

Standing back up, Jenna didn't give Rick a moment to protest before she launched herself at him and gripped the back of his shirt tight in her embrace. Its true things had been strained between them, but in all of the chaos of the dead rising, the one person she knew she had to try and find was her brother, he had always been her protector.

Stunned for a moment, Rick didn't know if he should hug her back, but after a moment of Jenna not letting go, Rick gave in and gripped his sister to him in a tight embrace, a range of emotions flooding through his whole body.

From the entrance of the tent Lori cleared her throat and caused the two siblings to break apart, forgetting she was even there. "Jen, you looked half starved, lets get you something clean to wear and a not quite decent but still better than nothing meal to eat. " She smiled, pulling Carl to her when he made to go outside.

"That sounds great." Jenna beamed, feeling the exhaustion starting to catch up to her. She grabbed Lori's hand and started to follow her outside of the tent, when she turned back to Rick with s smile on her face. "I did miss you Rick." It was a simple start at an apology.

Lori led Jenna over to the fire where they had a few pots cooking what appeared to all have beans in them. It was at that moment Jenna's stomach started to really growl proving how much the small girl was hungry.

"There'll be some meat also whenever the Dixon's decide to finish it." Lori looked annoyed when she mentioned the Dixon brothers who hadn't moved since Jenna had gone into the tent with Lori. Looking over at their small camp, Jenna noticed that she once again had the attention of the eldest Dixon while the younger was mumbling about something and skinning what appeared to be a small squirrel. When Merle noticed that he had caught Jenna's eye, he sent her his famous grin once again, and laughed to himself when all he got was an eye roll in response. Jenna noticed when he leaned over to say something to Daryl, but never broke eye contact with her. Whatever he said, it was enough to stop Daryl and make him look over to the two girls at the fire, and look at them curiously, like seeing them for the first time.

This enraged Jenna. Clearly Merle was telling Daryl something about either her or Lori, and Jenna did not appreciate being talked about behind her back, all though Merle made not move to keep it a secret that he was talking about them.

Starting to glare daggers in the direction of the Dixon's, Jenna was startled when she saw a pair of fingers snap in her face. Following the arm, she saw that Lori was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, totally spaced." Jenna ducked her head sheepishly, and gave Lori her full attention.

"I said it looks like the food is still going to be a little bit, did you want to go lie down, and Ill get you when its ready. You and Rick can do some catching up or something." Lori laughed, chalking up Jenna's behavior to her lack of food and proper sleep. Since everything had happened, Lori couldn't blame Jenna for not being all there, somedays, even she felt completely disconnected fro the world, or what was left of it at least.

"Yea, Im kinda wiped, a nap sounds like pure bliss right now." Jenna laughed.

"Well you're more than welcome to borrow any of my clothes til we can get yours clean." Lori smiled at the girl as she got up and headed for their tent.

When Jenna reached the tent, she couldn't help but look back over to the Dixon's camp just a few yards away. Daryl was still playing gut the squirrel while Merle was making smart comments to him about "wasting the good parts". Huffing in annoyance, Jenna turned away from the tent entrance and started stalking over to where the two Dixon men sat beside each other.

"Well look who it is!" Merle cried when he saw Jenna storming up to their campsite away from everybody else. "Decide you wanna crash over here?"

"Oh please, Id rather sleep in the middle of a group of those dead creeps than anywhere near you!" Jenna spat with sarcasm. "I just came over here to tell you that if you've got something to say, say it to my face, and not to your brother." Jenna smiled triumphantly at the pair who stared up at her. Thinking that she had stunned them since she could guess that no one ever challenged them before, she turned to leave, her smile still firmly on her face.

"Alright then, you might wanna keep that pretty lil nose a yours clean." Merle called out after her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Jenna brought her small hand up to her nose, and wiped it real quick, looking at it, she didn't see that she had taken anything off.

Jenna turned around slowly; self consciously. "What are you talking about?" She feigned innocence.

Merle smiled at her from where he sat, knowing her had just caught the mouse in his little trap.

Not wanting to play anymore of his games, Jenna hightailed it back to Lori and Ricks tent. Just before entering, she wiped her nose again, and looked at her hand to see if she had wiped anything off this time, but again, it was clean. Thinking back on Merles words, made Jenna's blood run cold, and her hands became clammy. Shed have to keep an eye on those Dixon's, especially Merle.


End file.
